Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
With the increased use of cloud computing resources, some cloud computing environments (e.g., distributed system environments with a plurality of service endpoints) may be inefficient in managing resource allocation, such as selecting a destination endpoint from the plurality of service endpoints and managing the routing of service requests to the selected destination service endpoint for processing. More specifically, existing techniques for selecting a destination service endpoint may be inefficient and may lead to, for example, herding behavior where one (or several) of the available endpoints gets consistently selected for receiving and processing service requests.